Lost Princess Series
by whhsswimmer11
Summary: Eli and Alanna have came a long way since they were separated. How will this tale in time affect them? Will Alanna choose the right thing or will she collapse and return to her dark ways? In advance sorry for the short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights reserved to their rightful owners. Disclaimer: i dont own slugterra. i do own the plot, and new characters.**

over the past 2 and a half years, Alanna has come a long way: she's defeted numerous villians, found her Brother, and learned how to control her powers. or so she thought. The MVPs, Alyson, Blakk, Twist was just a test, for what lies ahead rests in the past.

Alanna and eli where in the city of Elmerstonium, reading a few books in the library. You see Eli promised to visit Alanna i whole weekend from slugterra. And this weekend was it, They were in the mythology section reading books on what the surface beleives in about slugterra. Alyson had to learn about it from here, or else there was another person running about blabbing about the underground world, filled with dangerous challenges and mysteries. This one book in particular, intreaged Alanna for she felt connected to the stories in it but she didnt know why. it had multiple unusual stories, the first story was on the mysteries of the Myths, rare species of creatures, for they only appear in the night, have aspects of Ghost, Vampires, and Humans. But that wasnt the scary part it was the character in the second legendary story of her book, that captured her. A story about a boy named , Malphior The Great. He has won many mythical battles of his time, and even gained great power. but for Malphior, he had a different task, the task of stealing the greatest powers in the world and making an all powerfull army commanded by him to find his soon to be bride. There was many pictures of Malphior but none of his army. Eli on the other hand checked out a book called 'The mysteries of the world underneth', it didnt mention Shanes, or slugs, just the fact that people once lived down there to hide from the ice age, nothing special, but he found a whole chapter, that only he could read due to the shane incryption.

Eli "Alanna look, its..its...all about slugterra."

Alanna looks over eli's shoulder and sees the image on the page. It was a view of the layers of the earth, and right underneth the crust showed a land fulled of creatures and people. But there was a symbol that Alanna recognized. Which made her grab her book to find the image, and there it was, Malpiors seal of approval.

Alanna showing Eli the book, "Look! its the same symbol." Eli stared hard at the symbol then it hit him, "Alanna this symbol is posted all over slugterra, and from the looks of it i think he actually founded Slugterra-" Alanna interups, "Thats impossible Slugterra was founded in 1166, yet it says here [points to the biography section of Malphior] Malphior died in 1456, thats almost 300 years. There is no way he's lived that long." The books on the shelfs started to russle, and fly off the shelves, creating a cylinder wall around Alanna and Eli.

Eli asked concernly, "Alanna, your not doing this are you-". Alanna answer worriedly, "No, if it was me doing it the book shelves would have been turned to rubble...[Alanna tries to make the books stop, but it only increased its speed] okay plan B, [alanna walks over to the wall of books and tries to touch it only to be shocked back] AAaawwwww!"

Eli readied his blaster, knowing that when he shoots, slugterra would be exposed, but he looked around and everyone had an evil grin on their faces, but there eyes were white! As if they were in a trance. Eli helped Alanna up, "Alanna can you get us out of this or do i need to fire Burby-" Alanna yelled softly, "NO! don't i think i can create a tunnle underneth us just be prepared to jump [eli nods]" Alanna sits on her knees, and places both hands on the floor, the ground rumbles and begins to crack, alanna had her eyelids sealed shut, her hand joints locked up as she began to shack. Eli with a concerned look, questioned, "Are you sure this is going to work, because it looks like its going to make you pop a vein-" Alanna interupted, "it [the ground opens up] will [a charging sound alerts Alanna making her open her eyes] w-[ Alanna is shocked with dozens of volts, and flung to the other side of the wall]"

Eli yells, "Alanna!" Alanna head drooped, as pages in the book, wrapped around her wrists, and ankles, when they were secure the pages began to cover her entire body. Eli pointed his blaster at the books behind Alanna and fired. Burby came charging out, he megamorphed and began throughing fire balls at the books only for them to be bounced off by a protective sheild. Eli ducked as they ricashed back to him, burby unmorphed and hopped back to Eli. THe last thing Eli saw was a book plopping down on the table they were reading at and opening to the exact middle, soon the pages covering Alanna pulled her into the book.

**i know i skipped a few years, but thats what make the read interesting. Hope you like this new Season (would it be called a season even thou its fanfic and read/writing or would it be called series oh well you get the point) Please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights reserved to their rightful owners. Disclaimer: i dont own slugterra, only the new plot and new characters.**

The book closed after its prey has been captured, inside was a world of amazement, put that was only the first glimps, if you focused really hard you could tell, it wasnt as bright and happy as they pegged it out to be. A huge castle reined high in the distances, as a small little village struggled to stay afloat. in the sky a hole appeared but no one noticed it, a figure fell through it but no one budge at the sound of the thud. A horse carriage ran though the crowd dividing them in half, it stopped when it reached Alanna, a prince, dropped down from the carriage, with a mask of concern. Most of the teenaged girls in waiting nearly fainted at the sight of him, he reluctantly replied to the crowd that everything was alright and that Alanna would get the best care at the castle. The prince picked up Alanna and walked back to the carriage. The carriage drive whipped the leash and the horse trotted back towards the castle.

When Alanna woke up, there was a maid doing laundary, to the right of the bed who hopped up.

Alanna questioned, "Where...where am i?". The Maid answered joicly, "Well dear your in the realm called Cardinal, and right now your in the great castle, home of the King and Queen of our fair realm, Sir Eric the conquerer, amd Madam Alyson the wonderful. What might your name be deary?" Alanna muttered, "me?...i'm...i'm... Alanna Lovabe (mother's maiden Name)...What happened to me? How did i -[Flashback to at the library]- What year is it?" The Maid smiled confused, "Why everyone knows what today is...Today is the day before Prince Malphior's 16th Birthday, year 1166-". Alanna whispered to herslef, 'the day slugterra was founded, but how could he be 300 yrs old when he dies-' Maid "exucuse me, what was it you saying [smiled creepyly] now come on the King and Queen wants to meet their guest!"

The maid literally pushes Alanna down the hallway to get to the throne room, once at the door, two guards hit their flat end of the spears on the floor and and the great doors opened revealing the king, queen, and prince sitting in their throne chairs, awaiting her arrival. For Alanna she felt out of place with her 21st century clothing in the 12th century. The maid gestured for Alanna to walk forward.

King "Hello, Traveler welcome to out great town, i am King Eric the Conquerer. This is my wife Queen Alyson the Wonderful, and our belovid son Prince Malphior."

Queen "What might your name be?"

Alanna " [bowed in politness] I'm Alanna. Pleased to be here in you lovely Castle in from of your greatness"

Alanna stared at Malphior but tried not to show it, The King and Queen both got up out of their seat and walked over to Alanna.

King "Alanna, until your healthy enough you are welcomed in my castle"

Alanna "thank you your grace,"

Queen "come, lets get some festive clothes on, we have a party to celebrate!"

The Maids bring tons of Princesses gowns for Alanna to try on, after dozens of dresses the queen desides on the perfect dress for Alanna: A royal pink gown with gold tremings, and golden sparkles on the top, with poofy white with pink vertical stips on the sholders, and a stretchy legins [pink] for the sleeves, the dress went all the way to the floor. The maid brushed Alanna's golden blonde hair, until it was straight and had a small bun on the top, soon to be covered by a baby pink princess cap, with a carmine color fabric drapped from the tip of the cone cap. Then gestered for Alanna to walk towards the mirror.

Queen "My mother gave me this necklace for my 16th birthday, i only bring it out for special occacions, i never really ware it anymore, so why dont i let you borow itjust for the night"

Alanna is trying to find the right words, "oh, you dont have...its beautiful...thank you" A knock at the door signaled the party has started. The queen walked alanna to the ball room, where thousands of people gathered and danced the night away, The prince how ever looked down in the dumps for some reason, did he not like th party that was thrown for him? The queen walked over to her son, and whispered in his ear. Alanna couldnt hear becasue of all the noise, so she walked over towards the balcony. The moon was full and bright, the stars where twinkling the night away as people dance and dance. The ocean softly slammed agains the bay sand, as dolphines jumped out of the water doing tricks. Someone touched Alanna's shoulder, causing her to jump.

Prince Malphior said kindly, "I'm glad you made it to the party Alanna"

Alanna cautiously answered, "Thank...you?"

Malphior told, "you know that amulet your wearing is magical" Alanna inturupted, "really?" Malphior cintinued, "yes, it holds special powers. And it was once believe that on my mother side they used black magic, but it only a legend. [Alanna turns and faces the bay, with a sad look of wonder] Whats wrong?" Alanna shyly answered, "Its...its nothing, im just a little home sick is all, ill be fine in a little while-" Malphior smiled at the idea that popped up in his mind, "You know this is a ball...so, do you wanna dance [extends hand]?" Alanna looked at the hand then back at its owner, she turned towards the dolphines as the wind blew on her making her hair fly alittle to the left, and sighed, "sorry not in the mood for dancing right now maybe later-". The wind begins to pick up a little as Alanna tries to hide her emotions more and more. The wind caused one of the traps to ingage, the doors to the balcony slammed shut, making alanna jerk around, the amulet began to glow. Malphior noticing the glow steps into the shadows to watch what happened next.

**Hope you love the chapter. i dont know about you but i love tv shows that give you a glimps of the next episode, right after it finishes so you have something to look forward to; So here goes. What does the amulet have to do with Alanna's powers? Why did the queen just willingly give it up? And why does Alanna feel unease about being there? Find out on the Next: Lost Princess**


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights reserved to their rightful owners. Disclaimer: i dont own slugterra only the new plot and new character.**

Alanna mubbling to her self, "No one around? Good, [she waves her hand slowly parallel to the ground, small vines grew threw the cracks. Alanna used both hand and made a pushing motion, causing the vines to go towards the door. she made her palms face each other as a green orb appeared inbetween them-] Natures whispers [she moved her hands as if to rip the orb in half, when the vines tried opening the door, alanna jumped]"

Alanna "Who's ther-" The amulet glowed brighter, and brighter as Alanna used her powers,when the amulet turned to a dark red, alanna tried to rip it off. Alanna nervously, "*gasp*No! i destroyed it! it cant be real" when the amulet hit the floor a ball of white light engulfed her. Inside it began to glow staticly, everything inside was struck by a lightning bolt even alanna, when the white light dissappeared, alanna was brused, with static going off every other second, and unconscious. Malphior walked out of his shadow, and the balcony doors opened, revealing everyone was gone. He grabbed alanna as if she was his bride, and carried her inside to a room on the top floor, that had a small balcony, and a small living area. He placed her on the couch and locked the door after he left.

Malphior walked down to the throne room, as his parents where about to leave. Malphior kindly, "Mother, Father i have found the perfect girl...by sunset of my birthday she will under my control" The Queen gave Malphior a kiss on the forhead, and left her husband to strategies with her son. The king proudly, "Very good, may i ask who she is?". Malphior added, "or what she is, she has unbelieveable amout of courage, strength and power. For the longest time she hid her emotions from me, but then she revealed her power to me, or should i say my shadow. She even tried to destroy the amulet mother gave her, and she rambled on and on, on how she thought she destroyed it." The king laughed, "nonsense no one is strong enough to over come its power-" The prince interupted, "Then how did the unbrakeable chain brake. like i said father she is strong, almost too strong-" The king patted his sons shoulder, "When will she be under your full contr-"

A guard rushed towards them as more followed. A Guard yelled, "Your magesty she has escaped!-" Malphior questioned "What? How did she get o-" a figure landed inbetween then pushing everyone back a few meters, when the force pushing them stopped, it revealed a graceful figure with angelic wings, and a beautiful pink dress. She was kneeling on one knee, with her hand down. She had an object in her hand, which looked like a septer of somesorts, in her right hand. The figure stood up revealing her identity.

Malphior surprised, "Alanna? How could this be? you where trapped in a cursed room, sealed with unbreakable sorcery-"

Alanna lifts into the air with her angelic wings, "you cant cage me!-" Malphior snired, "i may not be able to cage you but i can control you, [he had his hand near his face, and slowly made a fist, causing Alanna to slowly and forcefully land on her knees, and bow] See, but around here escaping and disobeying the rules and rulers comes at a price. Guards put her back in her room, this time make sure she doesnt escape." Two guards grab Alanna's arms, as she tries to struggle, Malphior cringes his fingures, and alanna turns blue in the face, until she stopped fighting against the guards. She was returned to her room, where she found the balcony has been locked shut. Alanna flung everything in the room at the door but it all burst into flames on impact. When she heard the door nob move she sat on the opposite wall as if her power sprung out of control. When the door opened the candels blew out as a huge gust of wind nearly blew her off her spot. It was to dark to see and she didnt dare us her powers on the fact that she still had a mission to carry out...to save Eli and slugterra.

**Sorry if it seemed to short. Hope you love the chapter. What is Malphior's true gain? Is this all a slugs doing? And why is Malphior so surprised at Alanna's resourcefulness? **


	4. Chapter 4

**All rights reseved to their rightful owners. disclaimer: i dont own slugterra. i only own the new plot, and characters i created.**

The sun rised, and everything in the room was untouched as if no one ever been there, the balcony had no lock and the couch was still in its spot. The vase that was split into halfs and thrown agains the barrier was no long split in two, everything was back in order. Alanna looked over outside on saw the servants getting his royal highness his ball together, the same way as yesterday.

The door opened and a maid came in, "oh your awake, you gave us quite a scare this morning.-" Alanna had a confused look on her face, then carefully asked, "Where am i?, The maid joyfully said "why you in the kingdom on Cardinal, now we need to get you ready for the ball, and your meeting with the royal highnesses. Alanna walks into the throne room when she saw Malphior sitting with an evil grin. Alanna bows, then notices the King and Queen with their grins, then she realized the necklace was still on.

Alanna grabbed the necklace and ripped it off of the chain, and while stile in her fist crushed the amulet into dust. Everyone was shocked at her strength. Alanna calmly yet sternfully announced, "How long has this day beem your birthday, Malphior? 300 years?"

Malphior got up and walked around Alanna, " You are the first person to realize this, how come?" Alanna sternly, "Because im from the future, how long has it been your birthday?" Malphior grins evily, "Almost 3 centuries-", Alanna shocked, "1456...todays the day?!" Malphior was confused, "Todays what day, to be exact?". Alanna calmly, "The day of your destruction, Oh course. It says in the history books that by the sunset of you 16th birthday, a cruel fate will besow apon you after-[alanna didnt finish the sentence, in that she said to much]" Malphior red in the face grabs Alanna by the neck, and yells, "How! how is this the exact date of my doom! Answer me mortal!" Alanna tried to breathe but couldnt, due to his hand crushing her throat, she shut her eyes. Energy flowed around them, as Malphior drained her power.

Alanna mummbled, "no...i have to...fight him...must not let her...escap-...AHHHHHHHH" Malphior was thrown back, Alanna's outfit changed to her pink dress with angelic wings, but instead of her brown hair she had firry red hair, and black eyes. Alanna angrily, "I am no Mortal! i am the control of all of the elements! EVERYTHING! [Malphior stepped back with a huge grin on his face, and walked over to Alanna]" Malphior questioned, "What happens on sunset this night?" Alanna glared at him, "the villiagers will destroy you with your own creation, but not before y-"

**Wow totally didnt mean for it to be short, you see i haventhis program that doesnt have pages, so its just one huge long page fulled with thousands of words so im trying to divide it. Hope you like it anyways. What caused the day to turn back in time? Will Alanna ever get free? ps. Alanna totally lied about the history books by the way, just in case you didnt read the sarcasm earlier.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All rights reserved to their owners. Disclaimer: i dont own slugterra only the new plot and new character.**

Alanna turns around as she sees, the village turn to writing, and sketches. Then she sees the pages of the book begin to burn to bits. Alanna backed up as the fire spread towards them, seeing the hole in the book, Alanna flew out, and landed near Eli. Eli moved back as he noticed Alanna wasn't herself. When she turned around she had the amulet on again, she had the eyes of the dark witvh but the hair of the angel of darkness. Eli questioned, "Alanna are you okay, you look kind of...well...evil?" Alanna didnt say a thing, burby jumped back to Eli's shoulders. The books circling them fells down as did the crowd of people around them, eli had a confused look on his face. When the room grew to an irriy silent, someone come out behind Alanna, he was decked out in medieval ware.

Eli raised his blaster, which had his doubl barrel mode on it containing Jewel's and Burby, and aimed at the person. Eli calmly, "Who are you? What did you do to my sister?". The person walked further out, with a grin so sinister that only Blakk or Twist gave him. Malphior proudly, "I am Malphior The Great, and who might thou be?" Eli kept his cool, and answered calmly, "I'm Eli Shane, now i will ask again what did you do to my sister?" Malphior whittylt, "OH..do thou speak of there fair maiden [points to Alanna, and Eli nods]...if thou look if over there around thy neck, hangs thy mothers family air lumb, cursed with Black magic, puts thy, Alanna, under thy spell... if thou see, the amulet of time, contains unimaginable source of power, harnested by my ancestors, to control thy wearer. If thou chooses to by thy second second in comand, i will spare thee-"

Eli blurted out, "You are a one crazyed up psycho. i wont join you, but i will save Alanna- [eli notices the amulet's vague resemblance to one Twist gave Alanna], that amulet has been broken, has is it back. I saw Alanna crush it to smitherens." Malphior, "ah so thou are aware of the side effect-" Eli stupidly, "oh...side effects [lowers blaster a little but]?" Malphior, "oh course there are side effects. my ancestors cursed the necklace with black magic, why thou act surprised?"

Eli fires his fusion shot, nocking Malphior back, he then loads buzzsaw and aims at the necklace. Malphior yells out, "Thou fool! if thou cuts the amulet, thou sister is finished [eli lowers the blaster in disbelief] thy told thou, thee amulet is cursed." Eli "its not cursed, it is filled with dark water, its actually doing more harm on her then off [Mo, eli's enigmo slug climbs on his shoulder, and nugges him, then squeaks] What is it Mo? what"

the slig squeaks louder and louder, Eli aims buzzsaw at a different angle and fires then loads chiller, and creates a wall of ice, next he places mo in his blaster and fires. When Mo ricoshead off the wall and hit eli he was pushed back a foot. Burby instantly melted the ice, so Eli could she Alanna in a new perspective. He saw that her ora was lost gone. After Twist shot her with the Chackrtia slug Alanna's always had an orb of a light fushia, and depending on her mood would change from red to baby pink. Eli learnt that the hard way.

Eli "energy in her is gone, she's like a hollow shell! [turns to Malphior] you stole her Humanity and morality.-" Malphior had a confussed look on his face, "answer me this, why did thou [points to alanna] state that a cruel fate will destoy apon thy self, on thy 16th birthday-" Eli remeber the passage alanna showed him, "oh ya, it sayed that you would fall at the hands of your creates creation, which by the looks of it is, your control over Alanna. I believe the side effect isnt for the wearer but for the controler.[ Buzzsaw making his full ricoshead rotation around the room, hits the amulet slicing it in half, causing Alanna to colapse, her hair and eyes back to normal, but she still wore her A.O.D. dress.] see no side effects for Alanna-" Malphior sneered, "thy witch is not awake-" Eli hearing Malphior call his sister a witch_** (A/N: remeber Malphior is from the 12th century so he talks weird, and when they refer to someone as a withc back then it was a fellony, and trectory: punishable by being hung or by being burnt to death.)**_ ran up and punched Malphior in the gut.

**Alanna's free! Now what? Has Malphior done it, has he brain wash er? how will eli react? dang wouldnt you be scared too if you had a girl with death eyes and hair on fire standing front of you? PS: unexpected arrivals will appear.**


End file.
